La lucha por el amor
by CrazyTG
Summary: hola amigos este es mi primer fic trata de que otro de los planes de Sartana para vencer a el Tigre pero esta vez con la ayuda de su nieto Django disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hola a todos!! mi primer fic de El Tigre! Espero que les guste y no se aburran, tal vez llegue a tardar un poco en continuarlo, ya saben escuela, exámenes etc. Aquí empieza!

_**La Lucha del Amor**_

_**Capitulo 1: El Plan**_

Una noche lluviosa en la Ciudad Milagro, nuestra historia comienza en la cárcel abandonada donde habitaba la villana mas peligrosa de la ciudad:Sartana de los Muertos, quien ahora se encontraba con su nieto Django,el futuro rey de su imperio, tratando de pensar otro plan para derrotar al Tigre.

-Debe haber alguna forma!-decía Sartana molesta

-Abuela, hay que atacarlo por donde mas le duele ¿Cuál es su debilidad?-pregunto Django a su abuela

-¡¿Cuál debilidad?! Ese niño no tiene ninguna debilidad!-le respondió Sartana algo enojada

-Por supuesto que tiene una debilidad! Todo héroe o villano, o lo que sea que el sea las tiene!-decía Django-Yo creo que esa debilidad debe estar en sus seres queridos, es decir, el siempre tiene en cuenta esas estupideces como el honor, la familia, el deber, protegerlos cueste lo que cueste y bla bla bla bla bla

-Si mijo, pero no será fácil, debemos ir por sus seres queridos que no se puedan defender, el problema es que Puma Loco y White Pantera tienen súper poderes, ellos nos pueden vencer fácilmente. María tiene ese guante de Plata Peligrosa, y Frida tiene...tiene...espera, eso es! Frida no tiene súper poderes! Ella no se puede defender sola! Tigre siempre tiene que estar ahí para protegerla! Esa es su debilidad-dijo Sartana muy contenta

-Un momento! Frida es la linda...ehm..digo...esa chica peliazul que siempre lo acompaña?-dijo Django un poco sonrojado por lo que se le había dicho

-Si le dicen la novia de El Tigre, y no culpo a los que lo dicen, esos dos siempre están juntos -dijo Sartana-pero la mejor manera no es raptarla...eso lo he hecho miles de veces y nunca funciona...

-Yo diría que tendríamos que usarla a ella para distraerlo a el-agrego Django

-Tienes razón, creo que ya tengo un plan..-dijo Sartana con una sonrisa malévola-pero deberás transformarte en humano por un tiempo mijo...

-que!?-grito Django nervioso

-Si-le respondió-si lo queremos distraer a él con ella tenemos que distraerla a ella primero...y el que la distraiga a ella serás tu

-aha...no entiendo...-dijo Django confundido

-ash...-dijo Sartana-yo conozco a esos dos y se que Tigre no quiere a su amiguita como una amiga, seré vieja pero no ciega...tu tendrás que ir con Frida para que Tigre se ponga celoso y empiece a hacer lo imposible para que tu y ella no estén juntos...

-entiendo...-dijo Django

En ese momento, Sartana fue hasta su habitación, donde estaba una repisa llena de libros antiguos, pociones mágicas, etc.-aquí esta!-dijo con aires de victoria-poción de la mortalidad!...poción de la mortalidad?? Le hubieras puesto un peor nombre si querías!!-disculpa?? Estoy tratando de poner algo de drama aquí! villanos, puff...quien los entiende?? Recuerda que yo soy la narradora, y si quiero puedo traer a tus enemigos, seguramente a Manny no le molestaría pasar a arruinar tus planes!-OH! Que miedo! La narradora me amenaza!-vasta algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- hay si tu como no "algunos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-muy bien, si así lo quieres... entonces entro El Tigre y..

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN!!-

-Así esta mejor..sigamos con la historia..

-Muy bien, bebe esto..-dijo Sartana mientras le daba una de las tantas pociones que había en la repisa

Django tomo la poción y la bebió, de repente empezó a rodearlo un aura azul para luego transformarse en un chico muy apuesto, ahora tenia piel y le había crecido pelo largo.

-wow...-se dijo Django sorprendido, hacia ya tantos años que no sentía esa sensación que lo hacia sentir extraño después de tanto tiempo esa sensación de estar..vivo

-Esto es lo que Harás, mañana entraras a la escuela Leone y...-le decía Sartana mientras le susurraba al oído su maligno plan-has entendido?

-perfectamente nana...-decía Django con una sonrisa maligna,bastante parecida a la de su abuela

-El Tigre, por fin podré vencerte, y así, de una vez por todas, destruirte y conquistar la Ciudad Milagro, y luego, el mundo! Muahahahaha- se reía maliciosamente la villana

-andando-dijo Django

Continuará...

...

Bueno esto es todo por ahora muy pronto lo continuare, pero tengan paciencia! Espero rewies, criticas, sugerencias, ideas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, espero que o se hayan aburrido me quedo un poco extraño pero espero que les haya gustado se cuidan! Nos vemos / leemos 


	2. El chico nuevo

Así es

Así es! Segundo capitulo! Disculpen que haya tardado tanto es que verán, estoy en la época de los exámenes. Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 2: El chico nuevo

Al día siguiente, todos en la escuela Leone estaban muy emocionados, porque la semana próxima seria el baile escolar, por eso todo los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados, hablando de con quien irían, la ropa, etc. Pero uno de los chicos que mas emocionado estaba era Manny Rivera, alias El Tigre, porque este baile era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a la chica mas linda de la escuela lo que sentía por ella, que la quería como algo mas que mejores amigos, por eso irían juntos...

Manny y Frida se encontraban en el pasillo de la escuela al lado de sus casilleros, Frida le contaba a Manny un plan para salir de la escuela temprano, pero Manny no le prestaba la mas mínima atención: el estaba perdido en sus ojos, en esos dos hermosos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarlo, y no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, a Manny le estaban pasando estas cosas casi ya hacia dos semanas, en fin, Manny estaba muy distraído.

-Y que opinas?-le pregunto Frida a su amigo entusiasmada

-...(Manny no respondía)

-amm...Manny estas ahí?-dijo Frida un poco preocupada

-ah...sis...este...claro-dijo Manny de golpe

-genial-le respondió ella con una sonrisa

RIIIIIINGGG!

-Oh bien, parece que ya es hora de entrar-dijo Frida con una cara de irritación

-ok, vamos-le dijo Manny

Todos los alumnos entraron y se sentaron, luego llego el profesor anunciando a un alumno nuevo.

-Buenos días alumnos-saludo el profesor-hoy les quiero presentar un alumno nuevo, se llama...amm...como dices que te llamas querido?

-mi nombre es Djanggg...(no idiota no debes decir tu nombre)-pensaba para si mismo-mi nombre es Ger...Gerardo! si si así es Gerardo

-Muy bien, por favor siéntate-le dijo el profesor a "Gerardo"

Por orden del profesor, Gerardo se sentó al lado de Frida, se preguntaran por que Manny y Frida no estaban sentados juntos, verán, hacia ya pocos días Manny y Frida habían causado unos problemitas en la clase y el profesor los sentó por separado para que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Amm...hola-saludo Gerardo a Frida

-Hola! Gerardo no? Soy Frida-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Frida...wow que lindo nombre...

-Amm... gracias-dijo Frida un poco sonrojada, ese chico era muy guapo, pero ella estaba enamorada de otro, aunque no podía evitar sacarle la mirada de encima

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón, estaba Manny mirando con una cara no muy contenta como Frida y Gerardo se miraban a los ojos, reían, y hasta en un momento pudo notar que Gerardo la agarro de la mano, Manny se sentía muy extraño, nunca se había sentido así, quizás estaba...celoso?...-NO NO NO Y NO!!-Manny que sucede?-yo no soy celoso, sabes como odio que me pongan celoso en las historias!, lo odio casi tanto como cuando me dicen cobarde!-tranquilo Manny, solo déjame seguir contando la historia y veras...-esta bien, pero no hagas que la bese!-tranquilo...en fin sigamos

A la hora del almuerzo, Frida invito a Gerardo a sentarse con ellos:

-Hey Manny el es Gerardo-le dijo Frida

-A si..hola-dijo Manny con una cara de irritación

-hola...-dijo Gerardo tampoco muy contento

-Y cuéntanos, de donde eres?-preguntó Frida para romper el hielo

-Emm...este...yo soy de...de...Ciudad Fantasía!-respondió un poco nervioso Gerardo

-Existe una Ciudad Fantasía?-pregunto Frida alzando una ceja

-Ssiis, es que esta muy lejos de aquí-siguió respondiendo nervioso

-aha..esta bien!-le dijo con su sonrisita picara-hey Manny, y si lo llevamos a Gerardo a un paseo por la ciudad?-le dijo Frida alegre

quee??-Dijo Manny escupiendo el gran trago de leche que había tomado

-Claro, tu puedes transformarte en El Tigre y así le mostraremos toda la ciudad-insistió Frida

-No, hoy no estaré muy ocupado y...

-Por favor...por mi si?-le dijo Frida con su carita de perrito, sabia que Manny era incapaz de resistirse a eso

-Ash...esta bien...-dijo Manny algo enojado

-Eres el mejor!-le dijo Frida contenta para luego darle un pequeño beso cerca de los labios

Manny se sonrojo muchísimo a esto, pero se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien, vamos, pero rápido-dijo Manny

Esta bien..-respondieron Gerardo y Frida al mismo tiempo

Continuara...

Hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo espero que no se hayan aburrido y que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus rewies nos vemos/leemos se cuidan!


	3. Una pelea y dos corazones rotos

Tercer capitulo! Si lo logre aprobé mi examen de historia osea mas tiempo para escribir ) muchas gracias a todo por apoyarme en esta historia bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo disfrútenlo!:

El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera bla bla bla bla bla bueno ya saben que es de Jorge y Sandra!

**_Capitulo 3:Una pelea y un corazón roto_**

Manny, Frida y Gerardo estuvieron toda la tarde explorando la ciudad, pero Manny no la estuvo pasando bien, Gerardo estubo coqueteando toda la tarde con Frida. Luego, Gerardo, le pregunto si queria ir al baile con el.Frida lo penso por un momento, por un lado se suponia que iria con Manny, y por el otro lado, todos los años en los bailes anteriores habia ido con Manny y que tal vez podría probar ir con otra persona. Asi que decidio que la mejor manera de decidir era preguntándole a el, por lo tanto que le dijo que se encontraran en el parque .Al encontrarce Frida se le adelanto para hablar antes de que el pudiera preguntar por que lo llamo.

-Escucha Manny, te cite a venir aquí por que queria preguntarte..veras, Gerardo me invito al baile y yo no estaba segura si a ti te molestaria si que yo valla con el...

-Que??me plantas asi nomas por ese idiota!-le dijo Manny muy molesto

-No no no Manny escucha yo..

-No tu escuchame a mi Frida! Si fueras mi amiga no me reemplazarías por un idota como ese tal Gerardo!

-Si es que soy tu amiga!-dijo Frida empezando a molestarse

-Claro que no y si lo eres, eres una mala amiga

-A si? Y si tu fueras mi amigo me escucharias y respetarias mi opinión!

-Bien, ya que no somos amigos supongo que no tendremos que ir al baile juntos

-Bien!!

-Bien!!

Dijeron ambos mientras cada uno se iba para el lado contrario de donde estaba su casa

-Alla esta mi casa!-dijo Manny aun molesto ahora llendo para donde esta su casa

Y alla la mia!-dijo Frida haciendo lo mismo pero para donde estaba la suya

Y asi de catastrófica fue la pelea entre Manny y Frida, las personas que paseaban por el parque que se habian detenido a ver la pelea quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Manny estaba destrozado, podia sentir como su corazon estaba partido en dos, se habia peleado con Frida, esa chica con los ojos como zafiros radiantes y cabello tan sedoso y hermoso, esa chica que era la protagonista de sus sueños mas locos y de sus fantasias mas desenfrenadas, eso era lo que rondaba en la mente de Manny, que lo hacia estar feliz...hasta ahora.Manny no podia soportar verla a ella con otro, abrazando a otro, tomando de la mano a otro, cielos! Besando a otro.Manny de veras estaba mal.Frida tambien estaba mal, Manny habia sido su mejor amigo desde el kinder y ahora se habian peleado muy catastróficamente porque ella tampoco lo queria a Manny como un amigo ella en realidad lo amaba...

Mientras tanto, escondido entre un par de arbustos, una figura todavía humana contemplaba felizmente el suceso diciendo por un comunicador que sostenia en su mano:

-Todo de acuerdo al plan nana, cambio-decia

-Genial mijo, sigue asi, ya falta muy poco para el final de El Tigre MUAHAHAHAHA!

-Ouch!, abuela no te rias tan fuerte por el comunicador que se me revientan los timpanos!-se quejo ante su abuela.

-Oh disculpa, bueno después te vere mijito ahora debo irme a robar un par de bancos

-Muy bien, cambio y fuera

Hace falta que se los diga? Creo que no son tan tontos pero igual se los digo eran Sartana y Django o "Gerardo" como lo quieran llamar.

**-El Tigre, tu fin ya esta muy cerca, muy pronto podre conquistar la Ciudad Milagro para siempre muahahaha**!

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora no se preocupen la historia todavía sigue no soy tan mala como para hacerle la vida imposible a los personajes jajaja bueno un beso grande a todos espero sus rewies nos vemos/leemos.


	4. El baile

Cuarto capitulo amigos

Cuarto capitulo amigos! Bueno se que decir solo gracias por todos sus reviews ustedes son geniales enserio! Bueno nada mas que decir sino que disfrútenlo!:

Bueno como ya saben el tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandra!

Capitulo 4:El Baile

Frida estaba en su casa preparándose para que Gerardo la pasara a buscar.Habia llamado millones de veces a Manny a su celular pero el no contestaba.De pronto escucho a alguien que tocaba en la puerta de su habitación:era Gerarado

-Quien es?-pregunto

-Soy yo!-dijo el

-ah si pasa..-dijo Frida no muy contenta

-Hola cariño-le dijo el mientras le entregaba una flor y daba un beso en la mejilla-bien nos vamos?

-Claro...-le dijo ella no muy animada

Y asi se fueron hasta llegar a la escuela Leone en que los recibió muy bien el director Tonino. Cuando entraron, empezaron a bailar, Frida siempre desanimada pero cuando miraba a Gerardo fingia una debil sonrisa para que el no se diera cuenta. Hasta que el Dj puso un lento y Gerardo y Frida empezaron a bailar juntos, y en una de sus oportunidades, Gerardo le planto un pequeño beso en los labios a Frida, Frida quedo completamente sorprendida pero se dejo llevar, aunque por otro lado pensaba que le hubiera gustado mas que el beso se lo diera Manny.

...

Mientras tanto, Manny estaba acostado en su cama, muy triste, pensaba que ya habia perdido a Frida para siempre, que ya nunca se volverían a hablar, que ya...

-bueno ya entendieron que estoy triste!-ash..aquí vamos otra vez...-a que te refieres con eso?!-valla Manny no puedo entender como hacia Frida para aguantarte...-Frida no tenia que aguantarme..ella nunca se resistiria a mis encantos, porque yo soy el supermacho mas macho de la ciudad, soy valiente, soy perrote, soy irresistible,soy fuerte, soy el mejor ,oh si nena!-aha si tu como digas...-adimitelo! Tu me amas! Ninguna chica, nisiquiera la narradora puede resistirce a mis encantos de supermacho!-aha si claro dile eso a Frida...terminaste ya?-ok, esta bien sigue con la historia...

De repente, Manny escucha que golpean en su ventana, era uno de sus compañeros, que parecia muy asustado hasta que le dijo:

-Manny, ven rapido, la escuela, es un desastre!-dijo el chico muy desesperado

-Que sucedió!?-pregunto Manny al ver a el chico de esa manera

-No hay tiempo de explicar! Tenemos que irnos pero ya!!-decia el niño-corre!

Y asi los dos chicos fueron corriendo como locos hasta la escuela Leone, algo no andaba bien, que habra pasado? Se preguntaba Manny

Continuara...

Dios, Manny no se la podia pasar un capitulo sin fastidiar...niño insolente...jajaja bueno este capitulo como vieron lo deje bien en suspenso, espero sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos se cuidan!


	5. Catástrofe!

Hola chicos

Hola chicos! Gracias por sus reviews y por sus comentarios, perdonen por la falta de ortografía, lo reconozco, jajaja, mientras les escribo este capitulo, estoy viendo el episodio "gallina de pantera",estoy viendo la parte que Frida le lanza a el Mal Verde un libro de la biblioteca jajaja es tan graciosa esa parte, bueno capitulo numero cinco ya! Wow! El tiempo si que pasa! sin nada mas que decir, aquí les va el quinto capitulo:

_**Capitulo 5:Catástrofe! **_

Cuando Manny llego a la escuela todos estaban huyendo espantados, quien podría estar causando escándalo en la ciudad, nada mas y nada menos que Sartana de los Muertos, con uno de sus monstruos gigantes. Frida estaba horrorizada mirando aquella escena, porque lo peor es que ella estaba sola, Gerardo había desaparecido de la nada.

-Muy bien mijito, ya puedes volver a ser como antes- dijo Sartana

-De que hablas?-preguntaron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo

-Oh, de nada, solo de esto...-respondió una voz que salía de una especie de humos que se había formado, en la que salió un pequeño de esqueleto: Django de los Muertos

-Hola Frida...-le dijo Django

-Django??-dijeron otra vez Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo

-Así es...O si quieren pueden llamarme Gerardo jejeje-respondió malignamente

-Que?! Django tu eres Gerardo??,besé a Django??, espérenme tan solo un momento..-Frida empezó a hablar para si misma con cara de asco- no por que, puaj!,tenia que ser Django!!, puaj, puaj, que asco!, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que haré será hervirme los labios, asco!

-Que?? tu besaste a **MI** Frida!!-le grito Manny a Django furioso

-Uh?- Dijo Frida muy sonrojada

-Jeje, ese fui yo?-dijo Manny mas sonrojado aún

-Así es, pero al parecer ahora Frida es mía...-dijo el malvado esqueleto

Frida no entendía nada de lo que pasaba-que soy que? Como? Cuando? Donde?-decía confundida, pero al mismo tiempo algo sonrojada de lo que llegaba a entender de la situación en que se encontraba. En ese momento, Django aprovecho la ocasión y atrapo a Frida y la llevo con sus banditos.

-Suéltame!-le grito la chica

-Lo siento preciosa, pero a este gusano hay que enseñarle por las malas, pero no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para encargarme de ti-le dijo con una mirada seductora, a lo que Frida le respondió con una cara de asco.

-Te dije que me sueltes!-le volvió a decir

-**SUÉLTALA AHORA!**-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos-o si no..tendrás que enfrentarte a...**El Tigre!!**

**-**Jaja, como si fuera tan fácil que fuera a soltar a mi Julieta-dijo Django mirando a Frida

-Que soy que?-seguía diciendo Frida sin entender nada

-**TE DIJE...QUE...LA SOLTARAS!!**-dijo Manny mas furioso que nunca, y con sus garras atacó a Django y "recuperó" a su Frida

-Gracias Manny...-le dijo Frida mas sonrojada que nunca, y cuando tocaron tierra, Frida se abalanzo fuertemente hacia Manny y lo beso en un muy apasionado beso. Manny estaba completamente nervioso, se le pararon las orejas y la cola de punta a punta, sus orejas parecían que se habían transformado en cartón y su cola en una antena, pero luego de unos segundos se dejo llevar.

-Ya te estabas tardando demasiado, así que me adelante- le dijo Frida

-Wow...-fue lo único que pudo decir Manny

Y de repente se escucho una voz:

-A no, eso si que no Rivera, la guerra acaba de empezar!

-No Django, la guerra ya comenzó hace bastante tiempo...

Continuará...

Que tal? Ojalá que no se me hayan aburrido eso es todo por ahora, un beso gigante a todos, nos vemos/leemos


	6. La Batalla comenzó

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien! Bueno creo que no tengo mucho que decir solo que sexto capitulo!! Bueno aquí les regalo el capitulo numero 6:

Capitulo 6:Comenzó la batalla

Estaba decidido, Manny y Django comenzarían una terrible batalla. Frida esta estaba asustada de pies a cabeza, esto no era nada bueno, lo único que pudo hacer fue alentar a Manny. Django comenzó lanzando uno de sus rayos con su guitarra mística, pero Manny lo esquivó, para luego darle una paliza que lo dejó atolondrado por unos segundos, pero el malvado esqueleto volvió a la batalla. De repente Django comenzó a lanzar sus rayos uno tras otro, cada vez más rápido, pero Manny los esquivó a todos, bueno, a casi todos, uno de los rayos le disparó a Manny en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. De repente, ni bien Manny quedo inconsciente, se escucho un grito de una voz conocida:

-¡¡Manny!!-gritó la voz, era Rodolfo, que venía corriendo junto con Granpapi, porque habían estado luchando contra Sartana todo ese tiempo, la cual la derrotaron.

Frida, Granpapi y Rodolfo corrieron hacia donde estaba Manny para socorrerlo, pero este no despertaba.

-No entiendo como puedes querer a ese idiota que no te conviene, Frida, sabes que es un gusano inútil que para lo único que sirve es para fastidiar a los villanos y a ti, date cuenta el es un bueno para nada que lo único que le importa es "ser leal y mantener el honor de la familia", además,¿Él no te había traicionado con Cuervo?-le dijo Django

Frida se dio vuelta, furiosa por aquellas palabras, se podía notar como su rostro se enrojecía como tomate, odiaba que hablaran mal de su amigo, y peor, detestaba que hablaran sobre esa vez que La Cuervo se interpuso entre ellos dos, pero ya no lo resistió, se dirigió hacia Django y con mucho valor y furia al mismo tiempo lo agarró por la chaqueta y le dijo:

-Escúchame bien saco de huesos, porque te lo diré una sola vez, yo no soy ninguna chica violenta, pero te vuelves a meter con Manny, le tocas un solo cabello o lo llegas siquiera a rozar, y te juro que dejaré de hacer contigo el papel de la niñita dulce e indefensa ¡¡Oíste!!

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo Django sin mucha preocupación

Rodolfo y Granpapi quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca habían visto a Frida tan furiosa y menos verla actuar de esa manera , estaban completamente sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que Frida sea tan valiente como para enfrentarse a un villano tan malévolo como Django, y todo eso fue por Manny.

-Escucha-dijo Django acercándose a Frida- tengo una idea para...banditos ¡ahora!

Y luego de esas palabras los banditos saltaron sobre Rodolfo y Granpapi, para que luego Django agarrara a Frida y la secuestrara.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-gritaba desesperada la chica- ¡¡Auxilio!!

Una vez que se liberaron de los banditos, Rodolfo y Granpapi pudieron contemplar como Django se iba con Frida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya los habían perdido de vista.

-Tenemos que rescatarla, pero debemos decirle a Manny que...¡¡espera, Manny!!-Exclamo Rodolfo mientras iba corriendo junto con Granpapi hacia donde se encontraba Manny.

-Rápido, debemos llevarlo urgente a un hospital- Dijo Granpapi mientras sostenía a Manny en sus brazos.

Continuará...

¿Podrá Manny despertar?¿Rescatarán a Frida?¿Y que estará planeando Django?¿Podrán vencer al malvado esqueleto y salvar a la Ciudad Milagro? Averígüenlo en el proximo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Se cuidan, nos vemos/leemos


	7. Todos juntos podemos

Capítulo nº 7 y el último

**Capítulo nº 7 y el último!! La verdad no se que decir, este final me llevo mucho tiempo pensar…Bueno en realidad me cuesta pensar XD….jaja bueno aquí los agradecimientos:**

**Ghost Steve **

**Lolla Diianna 11**

**Ferthebest-ia**

**La Tigresa dj **

**WrittingFulanita**

**Shikima Akemi**

**sweetsisters4ever**

**takao-hikari**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir solo que espero que les guste**

**El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equiua.**

_**Capítulo 7: Todos juntos podemos**_

Al día siguiente Manny despertó muy confundido y herido en el hospital. Al abrir los ojos, vio a su madre, María que se encontraba muy feliz al ver a su hijo despertar.

-¡Rodolfo, Granpapi, vengan rápido Manny despertó!-exclamó María

Ni bien escucharon la noticia, Rodolfo y Granpapi salieron corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba Manny al escuchar la noticia, Rodolfo lo abrazó felizmente al ver que su hijo se encontraba bien, bueno más o menos:

-¡¡OUCH!!-dejo salir un quejido el chico, tenía muchas heridas en la espalda, el rayo que le había lanzado Django había dejado caer un par de vidrios de una ventana donde se encontraba Manny que fueron a parar a su espalda.Rodolfo soltó inmediatamente a su hijo al ver que se quejaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Manny que no recordaba nada

-Django te dio un golpe en la cabeza con su guitarra y se…se…-Rodolfo comenzó a tartamudear, no quería decirle la mala noticia sobre Frida, sabía que ellos tenían algo mas que amigos.

-Y Django sesee-se-Rodolfo Estaba cada vez mas nervioso

-¡Por Dios hijo dile de una buena vez!-Exclamó Granpapi

-¡¡DJANGO SECUESTRO A FRIDA!!-dijo Rodolfo de golpe casi gritando

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Frida?!, ¡¡Dios, dime que no es cierto!!-**Dijo Manny desesperado

-Lo siento mijo, pero es cierto-dijo María muy triste tomando a su hijo por el hombro

-Pero mamá, sabes lo que ese maniático puede llegar a hacerle a Frida, es el nieto de la villana mas peligrosa de la ciudad, no quiero que le pase nada, ella es mi mejor novi… ¡Amiga!-dijo Manny nervioso y sonrojado

-Mijo, tenemos que hablar…-dijo Rodolfo-María, Granpapi, ¿Nos podrían dejar a solas a mi y a Manny?-pregunto Rodolfo.

María y Granpapi asintieron y salieron de la sala, Rodolfo se sentó junto a su hijo y le dijo:

-vamos Manny, yo se que la quieres de verdad, ¿crees que no vimos el beso que le diste cuando luchabas contra Django? si que estuvo muy romántico-le dijo Rodolfo con una sonrisa astuta

-Ehm…jeje…sobre eso…-dijo Manny poniéndose nervioso- Ash… (Suspira), que mas da, no puedo vivir sin ella.

-Lo sé hijo, cuando tenía tu edad me pasaba exactamente lo mismo con tu madre, esa sensación de querer tenerla en tus brazos y no soltarla nunca mas…tranquilo Manny, la recuperaremos, ya veras, todos juntos podremos.-dijo Rodolfo animando a su hijo

-Tienes razón papá, lo haremos-dijo Manny con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno iré con tu madre y Granpapi, descansa hijo-le dijo Rodolfo para luego irse

Manny se quedó solo en la habitación, se paro en la cama y exclamó:

-Te rescataré Frida, ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ!...¡Ouch! ¡Calambre! ¡Ahh! (Manny se cae de la cama) ¡oye!-eso te pasa por despistado, Romeo-jajaja muy graciosa-si soy muy graciosa ¿lo viste?-como se nota que te gusta molestarme- si Manny adoro molestarte, bueno, es mejor que sigamos con la historia

Mientras tanto en el centro del volcán de la Ciudad Milagro…

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me sueltes!-decía Frida mientras trataba de liberarse de un par de cadenas.

-Cálmate, yo en tu lugar estaría muy contenta preciosa- decía Django

-Hay sí, estoy muy contenta de estar encadenada junto a un esqueleto maniatico que pretende conquistar al mundo con un maligno plan, soy tan feliz...-decía Frida en tono sarcástico

-No te equivocas, estas contenta de estar encadenada junto al esqueleto mas guapo del inframundo, que dominará al mundo con su maligno e ingenioso plan maestro, y te hará su reina, la reina del inframundo

-Ash… ¡¿Por que a mí?! Estás loco, si crees que me haré la estúpida reina del estúpido mundo de los muertos ambulantes y peor, junto a ti estas completamente loco, Manny vendrá pronto a rescatarme, ya lo verás, te derrotará y acabará contigo de una buena vez.

-Aha, como digas…-dijo Django ignorando completamente lo que dijo la chica

Pero de repente…

¡BOOM! Exploto la pared y de entre los humos salió…**¡¡El Tigre!!**

-¡Ahora Django, suelta a mi chica...Digo a mi amiga ahora!- exclamó el chico

-Que bueno que llegaste Rivera, te estaba esperando para sacarte a bailar jeje jeje-se reía el malvado esqueleto-banditos ¡Ataquen!... ¿Banditos?...

Pero cuando se dio vuelta, pudo ver como Granpapi y Rodolfo estaban victoriosos sobre una pila de huesos, Django se enfureció y comenzó la batalla.

-Muy bien, si quieres bailar...bailemos-dijo el pequeño esqueleto

Manny preparó sus garras y Django su guitarra, estaban listos para el combate, Manny se abalanzó sobre Django para luego darle una paliza con sus garras, pero el esqueleto no se dio por vencido, comenzó a dispararle como la vez anterior con su guitarra un rayo tras otro, pero esta vez era más rápido todavía, pero Manny ya estaba preparado, así que los esquivó con facilidad. Manny pudo ver como Django se distraía un par de veces, asegurándose de que Frida no se escapara, lo que hizo que a Django se le ocurriera una idea, fue hasta donde estaba Frida y apuntándole a la chica con su guitarra le dijo a Manny:

-Ríndete, o la princesa se va al inframundo-dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-¡Manny, no lo hagas, es una trampa!- exclamó Frida pero Django con su otra mano que le quedaba libre le tapó la boca

-Django…solo diré una cosa… ¡Frida, ahora!- y luego de esa señal , Frida con sus manos encadenadas, pero sus piernas libres, le dio una patada a Django, haciendo que el cayera soltando su guitarra para que luego Manny la agarrara y liberara a Frida , con Frida en sus brazos, Manny rompió su guitarra mística y dejó a Frida en un lugar seguro. Django quedó atrapado entre unos escombros y dijo:

-Algún día me vengaré Rivera, y yo seré el que ría al último y esta ciudad me las pagará ¡Oíste!- y luego de estas palabras se desvaneció

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, esa noche, todos festejaron en la casa de los Rivera, Manny y Frida se quedaron en la terraza, solos, contemplando las estrellas, y en una de esas casualidades, sus manos se juntaron, ambos se sonrojaron hasta que Frida tímidamente dijo:

-Y… ¿te gustó el…beso nuestro?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

-Mmm…no lo sé, ese golpe me desmemorió un poco ¿Me ayudas a recordar?-Dijo Manny mirándola a los ojos

-Por supuesto…

Y luego de esas palabras, sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, ves Manny, te dije que tus celos te ayudarían mucho- si tenías razón ehm… ¿me perdonas por las discusiones en los capítulos anteriores?-disculpa aceptada, anda vamos, ¡quiero que siga la escena del romance!-como ordenes jefa-y luego de esto volvió a besar a Frida dejando como testigo a las estrellas, ustedes los lectores, y yo la narradora, de la lucha que hicieron estos dos jóvenes, la lucha por el amor.

**Fin**

**Bueno aquí termina mi historia enserio gracias a todos por los reviews que me apoyaron en mi primer historia por favor no dejn de dejar reviews, pero esta no será mi última historia en capítulos, tengo muchas más en mente, bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos/leemos los quiere**

**LaTigressa **


End file.
